Konoha high a twist and a new girl
by True Sakura Uchiha
Summary: Sakura is a new girl, but with a twist. Characters: Naruto characters, Bleach characters, Death note characters, Kingdom Hearts characters, and DN Angle characters, Srry for spelling mistakes not good at summarys to srry. Rating may change IDK.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Konoha High**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

**Me=I will have these around when I talk ()**

Sasuke: *sigh* Another year of school

Naruto: Lighten up Sasuke at least we are in high school now and not in junior high

Kiba: Hey I can't believe you passed junior high Naruto

Shikamaru: Troublesome

Sakura: I can't believe I moved again just because my mom got a new job and my dad won't trust me by my self in the village in the mist

(Sakura is now just showing up to the school fence but not there yet)

(Sakura is not in the classroom yet, but she is in the school)

Naruto: Hey guys I heard we are getting a new girl in are class

Sasuke: So she will probably be another ugly idiotic fangirl

(Sakura walks in to the classroom)

Kiba: Hey Sasuke do you want to rethink that

Sasuke: What do you mean Kiba

Shikamaru: Yeah I mean look she is so hot

Naruto: Yeah just look

(Naruto grabs Sasukes head and turns it to look at Sakura, also ** means thinking)

Sasuke: *Dang she is so hot* She is still probably a dumb fangirl

(Sakura walks up to the guys)

Sakura: Do you really think of me as a ugly fangirl when I don't know you

The girls: Hey Sakura why are you here in Konoha

Sakura: My mom got a job here and my dad wont trust me by my self to stay in the village hidden in the mist

Hinata: Oh that would make since

Naruto: Hey girls how do you know the new girl

Ino: She use to visit with her dad every now and then

Kiba: Oh so as children you know each other

Tamari: Yes

Shikamaru: Troublesome

Light: Little Sakura is that you

Sakura: huh

(Sakura turns around and runs up to Light and Hugs him)

Sakura: OMG Light, I thought you moved to the sand village

Light: Yeah I did when u left to go back home, but they need my dad so we came back

Sakura: What about Ichigo is he still living here

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2: Sakura's past is reveld

**Chapter 2: Sakura's past is reveled**

**Me=baby blue also I will have these around when I talk ()**

Sasuke: Sakura how do you know the two guys who never talk to any girls

Sakura: What do you mean……oh we use to grow up together when we were little

Sasuke: But you said you lived in the village in the mist

Sakura: Yeah I did but they also lived in the village in the mist, before they both moved.

Ichigo: Why don't you tell them the past

* * *

Sakura: Well we grew up to gather in the village in the mist

Light: But me and Ichigo had to move to Konoha

Ichigo: So we left but what we didn't know is that

Sakura: Is that my dad is not really my dad, but my mom is really my mom wile

Light: Her dad her real dad was actuarially some were else and she told us she was going to find him

Ichigo: The day we left, and when she did he was actually in Konoha

Sakura: That is my past and well I trained with my real dad and mom

All the guys & and the girls not Sakura, Light, or Ichigo: So who is your mom and dad

Sakura: Well my mom is Tsunade while my step dad is Jariha, and my real dad is Oruchimaro

* * *

(All the guys and girls not Sakura, Light, or Ichigo are staring at Sakura in shock)

Sasuke: What do you mean that Oruchimaro is your father

Sakura: Well my mother might be old but, she kind of had a thing for him till she found out that he only wanted one thing when my mom found out she was having me and my brother she turned to Jariha for some help

Kiba: Wait you have a brother

Sakura: Yeah my twin brother Cloud, and my other brothers

The Girls not Sakura: Wait brothers

Sakura: Yeah I have 4 brothers

Sasuke: Wow and they all were with Oruchimaro

Sakura: No just me and Cloud. My other brothers were already born before me they are Dark, Newa, and Leon.

(The bell rings time for gym class, by the way when they were talking it was homeroom)

Light: Hey Sakura we need another girl on are team what do you say

Sakura: ok

Ichigo: Yes now we have the old team back togather

Light: The others should be here soon so

Ichigo: Yeah they are also strong

* * *

Sakura: Really should I tell everybody else that knows my past know about my other half

Light & Ichigo: I don't really think we need to tell them inless it is nesary

Ichigo: These are the team mates I picked Chad, Odihima, Odeo, Rukia, and Cone hey were is Cone any way

Light: Wile Ichigo looks for Cone these are the people I chose Near, Reozaki, Misa, and Reuke but you probably wont be able to see him

Sakura: Hi Misa,and Light I know who Misa is

Misa: Yeah I mean we work for the same company

Reozaki: Wait you are telling me that you are a model to

Sakura: Yes

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3: Sakura’s family

**Chapter 3: Sakura's family and her BF or husband**

(This is when school is over with)

* * *

Sakura: Mom Dad I'm home

Tsunada:Sakura you are late

Sakura:Sorry I met Ichigo, and Light after school we were hanging out

Jiriha:Sakura we told you we need you to be home right after school

Sakura: Why did I Have to come home right after school any way it's not like I don't know my way around this village

Tsunada:Sakura since I'm now the new hokaga I learned before Sasuke Uchihas clan was killed they wished that when he go in to high school he needs to marry the hokagas daughter or if they don't have a daughter young enough then they pick one

* * *

Sakura: Mom what are you saying

Jiriha: Your mom is trying to say that you are going to become a Uchiha to night when we sign the papers you are going to live with Sasuke Uchiha and be his wife

Sakura: Why! Why do I have to do this

Tsunada: The Uchiha clan was a great clan and the 4th hokaga promised them that this wish would be done

* * *

(Sakura ran out side of her parents house and ran in to somebody)

Sasuke: Hey watch were you are going……… oh Sakura

Sakura: Sorry Sasuke *I can't let him see me crying*

Sasuke: What is wrong Sakura

Sakura: Nothing why

Sasuke: Your eyes are darker than normal you can tell me any thing

Sakura: Its just my parents are making me do something I kind of want to do, but I want him to ask me

* * *

Sasuke: I kind of know what you are going though I found out that my parents arranged something for me when I interred high school, I mean before they died

Sakura: Really

Sasuke: Yeah, and I wanted to ask this one girl it so bad, but now I cant

Sasusaku: This sucks

Sakura: Hey we said that at the same time

Sasuke: Yeah I guess

Tsunada: Sakura come here…….. Oh Sasuke this is perfect Jiriha we can sign those papers now

Jiriha: Yeah I guess we can

Tsunada: Well if you to wouldn't mind coming in we can get this done with

* * *

(Sasuke & Sakura went in side of the Harunos house, and Tsunada & Jiriha signed for Sakura & Sasuke to be married)

Tsunada: Well it is now done you are now married. You guys can now go the Uchiha mansion

Sakura: Ok I will go get my stuff then

Jiriha: NO we have everything you will need all in this bag the rest you will have to get

(Sakura and Sasuke leaves the house)

Sakura: Well this sucks that just packed me my toothbrush, hair brush, clothes for 1 week, and 4 pairs of shoes

Sasuke: So that just means you will have to go shopping

Sakura: But I have no money, and I have no job

Sasuke: So you will have to use the money my parents left for me to use when I got married

Sakura: But that is your money

Sasuke: No now it is are money

Sakura: So who is this girl you wanted to ask to marry you huh

* * *

Sasuke: Actually it was you I mean I know we just met but I do love you

Sasuke: So who did you want to ask you to marry them

Sakura: Well you, because I feel like I knew you my whole life and I love you

Sasuke: Lets go home

Sakura: Ok, but were will I sleep

Sasuke: With me of course

Sakura: Good I wouldn't have it any other way

* * *

(Out side of the school)

Sasuke: You know I still think it is a dream that we are now married

(Sasuke kisses Sakura's neck)

Sakura: Stop that tickles

Sasuke: Why don't we tell people that we are married or at least dating

Sakura: You know why we can't tell people we are married and the dating thing will also cause trouble

* * *

(Naruhina walk by)

Naruto: Hey Sasuke what are you doing to Sakura

Hinata: Are you all right Sakura

Sasusaku: Huh

Sakura: Oh Hinata I was just telling Sasuke he needs to back off

* * *

Naruhina: Really looked like you guess were going to kiss

(Sasuke leans down to wisper in Sakura's ear)

Sasuke: Hey why dont we tell them. I mean they did see us almost kiss.

Sakura: Fine Sasuke we can tell them they wont tell

Hinata: We wont tell anybody

Sasuke: Fine me and Sakura are married by my parents wishes

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4: Sakura’s brothers

**Chapter 4: Sakura's brothers come out to help**

(We are now in homeroom)

Light: Sakura hey we heard that you came here with that Uchiha

Ichigo: Yeah, what is up with that

Sakura: Its just we ran into each other coming to school that is all

* * *

(Intercom comes on)

Tsunada: Sakura, Light, Ichigo report to my office

(Intercom go off)

Teacher: Sakura, Light, Ichigo go to the principles office now

(Sakura, Light, Ichigo left the classroom and now in the principles office)

Sakura, Light, Ichigo: What is it that you need Tsunada

Tsunada: Well it just is that Sakura your brothers are here and well you have to show Cloud, and Newa around the school they should be out side of the room now

Sakura, Light, Ichigo: right

Tsunada: Sakura go on out and talk to your brothers real fast

Sakura: ok

Tsunada: Light, Ichigo I need to make sure that Sakura douse not turn in to her other half or we will be in trouble, and Sakura is now married to Sasuke Uchiha by the Uchiha's wishes before they died and we need you to know that her father is coming and he might try to awake her true form so be careful

* * *

(to Sakura, Ichigo and Light just got there)

Newa: Sakura long time no see

Cloud: Wow you grew for my twin

Sakura: Thanks but what class are you guys in so we can take you there

Newa: What do you want to go back to your husband so bad

(Sakura runs up to Newa and puts had on his mouth)

Sakura: Shut up

Light: Don't worry we already know Sakura

Sakura: How

Ichigo: Your mom

Cloud: Anyway we are both in your guy's class

Sakura: Great

* * *

(Time skip. It is now a week later since Sakuras brothers started school. School has ended and Sakura ran home to were her brothers house was and Sasuke was following her)

Sakura: Help me, my teeth are coming out now

Cloud: Sakura did you get your food yet

Sakura: No

Newa: Sakura you know the three of us need blood almost every day

Sakura: I know but what can I do I have 2 friends here that know about me, cloud, and you. Not to remember I'm married now and my husband douse not know about me ether

Leon: Well we have to get you some blood now

Dark: Plus we need to tell Sasuke about you guys

Sakura: What can I do to help

Newa: Not going out side till we find some food

Sakura: But

Cloud: Sakura, Newa is right we will be back as fast as possible so stay here and don't go out side at all

* * *

(Sasuke enters the house when Sakura's brothers leave)

Sasuke: Sakura what is happening to you

Sakura: Sasuke go away you can't see me like this

Sasuke: Sakura I'm married to you I am able to see you when I want to

Sakura: Fine if you aren't going to leave I will tell you what is happening.

Sasuke: Thank you

Sakura: Well when me and my brother were born we seemed normal, but we both had fangs are mom thought that it was strange so she got her finger and she was holding me at the time and when I smelled the sent of blood I reacted and I bit her finger my brother was trying to get out of Jiriha's arms to get the blood from my mothers finger. When my mom saw how we reacted she knew right away that me and my brother Cloud were born as vampires. When me and Cloud we already walking at 3 years old and talking my mother was already married to Jiriha and was having another baby. When my younger brother Newa was born he had the same teeth as me and my brother and was also born as a vampire. When my mom saw this she was shocked and new right away if it got out that three of her kids were vampires that were going to hunted down and killed, so my brothers Leon, and Dark have kept are secret for all these years. Now I'm turning into my true form and I need blood know or I will go crazy and turn into my true form and I will hurt everybody in this village.

Sasuke: ………………………………But I don't get why you don't take my blood I mean I'm your husband you should be able to do that don't you think

Sakura: Yeah, but I could hurt you

* * *

(Sasuke grabs Sakura and pulls her to were her mouth is at his neck)

Sasuke: Sakura it is all right I don't care

Sakura: I…can't……… help.………my…………..self  
(Sakura bites down on to Sasukes neck and drinks his blood wile Sakura is drinking his blood her brothers come in to the house with a bottle of blood they got from there mother)

To be continued


End file.
